A Broken Lyre
by alek4ever
Summary: This is a side/branch story to A Precious Rainbow and its sequel The Cupcake Killer by milesprower06    It follows what happens Lyra during the events of The Cupcake Killer.
1. Prologue: A Fading Light

A Broken Lyre

Prologue: Fading Light

By alek4ever

With help from Ace2401

Inspired and based of A Precious Rainbow By Milesprower06

**Lyra and Bonbon's House**

**6 days after Running of the Leaves**

**7:00 PM**

Lyra was home, alone as she had been for quite some time now. The house had felt empty ever since Bonbon went to the candy fair convention. It had been a few weeks since the cupcake killer was stopped, but that did not stop Lyra's worrying. Bonbon was supposed to be back home last week, but she still hadn't shown up yet, and she hadn't sent any mail either. At first Lyra just assumed that Ponyville's mailmare had forgotten to deliver her mail, as she was usually a bit of a ditz, but when Bonbon did not come home, Lyra started to fear for her.

She sat there in the couch, in her usual odd manner, waiting for Bonbon to come home, clinging onto the last shreds of hope in her heart that Bonbon was safe. This was what Lyra had been doing all of the past week; waiting for any news at all, good or bad. After a while Lyra began to feel sleepy, as she had not been sleeping very well since Bonbon left, and even worse so when she did not return home on time. In Lyra's already tired state, she was not able to stay awake for very long and soon drifted off to sleep. Lyra began to dream...

_Lyra found herself on a dark street surrounded by the dark silhouettes of other ponies. She found Bonbon at her side, and they both smiled and started to walk the now much brighter road together. As they walked, the ponies surrounding the two mares were much brighter and cheerful than they had been when Lyra arrived. However, after a while something changed. A pony that was the blackest black came up to them, at that moment Bonbon looked at Lyra with a sad expression. Bonbon let a tear escape her eye, opened her mouth, and let out one single word. "Goodbye"._

_Then she and the black pony started to run away, leaving Lyra behind. Lyra tried to keep up but they were just too fast. When Bonbon and the mysterious black pony were far away, the black pony turned her head to look at Lyra with blood red eyes and a wicked smile._

**2:47 AM**

"NOOOO!" Lyra woke up screaming. It was that dream again, she had been having it night after night the entire week. Lyra repeated to herself with a whisper, a tear rolling down her cheek. "No... Please don't, please don't leave me." She wished for her lyre. It could always calm her down. She thought back on how she had managed to lose it.

A couple of weeks after the last winter wrap up, she was wandering the town playing her lyre. As she was heading home she tripped on a exposed rock while crossing the street, which caused her to drop her lyre into the middle of the street. By a stroke of bad luck, her lyre had got caught in the path of a passing carriage, causing all the strings to snap and bending the frame severely out of shape. Bonbon wanted Lyra to get rid of it, eventually insisting on doing it for her. Lyra reluctantly accepted.

Lyra resumed focus on the present. Knowing she desperately needed a good night's rest, she got up off the couch and went to sleep in her bed.

**9:00 AM**

After a dreamless sleep, Lyra woke up to the sound of knocking on her door. She quickly got herself out of bed, and rushed to the door, hoping against hope that it was her Bonbon, but as she opened the door she saw a stallion she had never before seen standing before her.

This stallion had dark gray fur, a tan mane and wore a brown hat with a design that was quite popular in Manehattan. His cutie mark was of a hat that looked exactly as the one he wore with a magnifying glass next to it, placed as if the wearer of the hat was looking through it.

The stallion began,"Hello, are you Ms. Lyra? I'm Bigeye Graymane. I believe I have some information you would like to know."

At that point Lyra instantly understood what this was about, and she burst into tears.

He continued, "As I see you probably already understand, I'm here to talk to you about the case of the cupcake killer."

Lyra, almost in shock, just gave a sad, disappointed nod to Bigeye.

"I was one of the detectives on the case, and we have finally identified all of the victims. It is with regret I inform you that your friend Ms. Bonbon has... passed away. We found this in the basement where those atrocities were committed. Was this hers?" As he held up Bonbon's necklace, Lyra could only give a tearful nod.

"I'm sorry for your loss." He gave his head a shake before continuing, his duty compelling him to divulge this next piece of disturbing information "I also regret to inform you that her only remains are skeletal, except for her cutie mark, which we found as part of a dress the killer had fashioned usin' the remains of her victims."

At that point the tears flooded out of Lyra's eyes. Hearing that something so terrible had happened to her Bonbon, the one pony who always made her happy, was to much to bear. She extended her shaking hoof to take the necklace from Bigeye.

"Again, I'm truly sorry for your loss. and I wish there was somethin' I could say."

"Its okay, I understand. You're just doing your job." Lyra managed to say between sobs.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I cannot stay any longer. I have other families to visit." With a tip of his hat, he turned around and began to walk away. Lyra heard him mumbling something as he walked,

"This is the worst case since that serial killer back in Manehattan twelve years ago..."

She watched him leave. As he went out of sight Lyra crashed to the ground, hugging the necklace, tears flowing out of her eyes. Lyra laid there crying, needing to let her pain out. After a while, she managed to get to her feet, as she realised she needed to clear her head. She set out for a walk, necklace in hoof, thinking about the happy memories that she had shared with Bonbon.

**End of prologue**

My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic © Hasbro

OC: Bigeye Graymane

Hello Everypony, as told earlier this fanfic is based on A Precious Rainbow by milesprower06

it is readable here: .net/s/7132369/1/A_Precious_Rainbow

and the sequel here: .net/s/7210930/5/The_Cupcake_Killer

Im also gonna Link Ace awsome story going along the same storyline here: .net/s/7239644/1/Living_the_Dream

And once again, thank you for reading.


	2. Part 2: A Last Gift

A Broken Lyre

Chapter one: A Last Gift

By alek4ever

With help from Ace2401

Lyra had been walking around Ponyville for some time when saw a bench where she decided to sit. As she looked upon Bonbon's necklace, Lrya began to cry, alone on the bench in her grief. After a while Lyra noticed a blue pony with a rainbow mane trotting towards her. Lyra recognized the pony as Rainbow Dash, the last of the cupcake killer's victims. She barely survived.

Rainbow Dash noticed her and began to speak to her, ''Hey there. Lyra, was it? How're you doing?''

Lyra looked at Rainbow Dash clad in her Wonderbolts hoodie and answered, ''Oh, h-hi there Rainbow Dash. Glad to see you're recovering well. That was...was quite the race you ran last week."

Dash, seeing the fresh tears on Lyra's face, looks her in the eye, feeling concerned for the unicorn. She asks,"What's wrong, Lyra?"

Lyra shows rainbow Dash the necklace and thinks back to what the investigator had said yesterday morning. making her almost cry again.

"It's... It's Bonbon..."

"She left for a candy fair and convention over in Hoofington several weeks ago. She was supposed to be back last week, but no one had any idea where she was. I started to fear the worst, as those disappearances had been happening for months and...and..."

Tears started to flow from Lyra's eyes again. She took a breath, and resumed her story.

"They just told me last night. This was found in the basement of Sugarcube Corner, and her cutie mark was on that psycho's dress..."

Lyra felt hatred for the killer as well as pity. She realized that the pony who committed those atrocities must've been mentally disturbed. But even if she were, and the killer did not commit those deeds with true malice, it would not bring Bonbon back.

Rainbow Dash began to try and console Lyra, "I...I know it's hard, losing someone very special. Thinking that life will never be the same. But if anything, I know she'd want you to be strong, Lyra. At least it's over."

Lyra realized the wisdom in Dash's words, and gave her a small nod.

"Thanks Rainbow, you're right. I have to find my way through this, just like you are. I can't imagine it's easy for you. Always being on the ground now."

Lyra thought for a second how hard it would be to not be able to do something that you have done all your life, something that was part of who you are. Like if she lost her horn, which she used when she played her lyre.

"I'm finding ways to adapt. It hasn't been easy in any sense, but I've been doing a lot of thinking. And the Running of the Leaves was something of a distraction, as well."

There was something Lyra had to ask. "Rainbow...I – I have to know. What happened to you? What happened to Bonbon?"

Lyra saw Rainbow Dash's eyes widen, which caused Lyra's heart to ache. Whatever happened to Bonbon down in that basement must have been horrific.

"You don't want to know, Lyra."

"Rainbow, I saw you when you first came out of the hospital. I see the scars on you-''

"And if those don't give you enough mental images, I'm not going to give you any more." Rainbow said gently, but sternly. "You don't want to do that to yourself, Lyra."

"I-I just don't want to think that she suffered..."

Lyra was about to think back on how Rainbow Dash looked when she left the hospital. It wasn't good. Mercifully her train of thought was interrupted when Rainbow Dash resumed speaking.

"Then don't think about it. Remember her for who she was. Don't focus on what happened down there, okay?"

Lyra wasn't really satisfied with that answer, but she sensed Rainbow Dash was right, so Lyra sniffed and nodded. At that moment she found herself wrapped in an embrace, which gave her some sense of comfort before Rainbow Dash left.

After a while of sitting on the bench alone just looking at the necklace in her hooves. Lyra thought back to what Rainbow Dash had said. She decided to follow the the advice she had been given by Dash. To not think about how Bonbon had died, but instead think about what had made her important to Lyra. As she was walking around town she noticed that the attitude of the ponies in Ponyville where very glum today. There where tears in many ponies eyes, as many had been close to one or more of the victims. Almost every pony in Ponyville had lost a friend or a loved one by the killer. Lyra, of course, was no exception. Lyra thought back to the times of her youth, when she had first met Bonbon back when they were little fillies.

Lyra was sitting alone on a bench and was about to start eating her lunch. Two other fillies came up to her to tease Lyra about the odd way she was sitting.

Lyra, being rather sensitive, started to cry. A third filly, Bonbon, showed up to tell the bullies off. She sat herself on the bench to try to comfort Lyra.

''Its okay, its okay. There is nothing wrong with the way you sit. Although I must say it is very unique.'' Bonbon started to giggle, followed up by Lyra.

''Whats your name?''

''It's Lyra,'' she said while wiping away her tears.

''I'm Bonbon, nice to meet you Lyra. Is it okay if i eat my lunch with you?''

"That would be nice, actually',"Lyra answered with a smile.

They gave each other a smile and opened their lunchboxes. However, Lyra finds hers empty.

''Again? *sigh* My mom is so forgetfull''

''What is it Lyra? is something wrong?''

''My mom forgot to pack me any lunch again.''

''Don't worry Lyra, you can have some of mine.''

''Really? You really mean it?''

''Yeah! My mom always packs too much for me anyway.''

''Thanks.'' Lyra said as Bonbon handed her a sandwich.

**Back in the present**

Now that Lyra had cleared her head, and heard Dash's advice, she stood up and continued to walk a little around town. but after a short while she decided to head home.

**Early afternoon Around 1:00pm**

After a short walk she was back at home. She continued to her bedroom and placed Bonbon's necklace on the drawer, another tear to escaping her eye. Lyra headed into the kitchen to make herself something to eat, as she had not eaten since she heard the terrible news. However, even her sorrow could no longer conceal her hunger, but just as she reached the kitchen there was a knock on the slowly opened the door to find Derpy Hooves, the town mailmare.

She had been visiting Lyra once a day for the past week after Bonbon hadn't returned, asking if she was home. Every time Lyra had told her that Bonbon was not yet home, after which Derpy would leave, but today Derpy just looked at her with her odd look, hHer right eye focused on Lyra and left eye looking at something else. Derpy was holding a rather large package, which confused Lyra a little.

''This package was addressed to Ms. Bonbon. But in light of the circumstances I guess this package goes to you.''

Lyra took the package from Derpy, almost dropping it as it was quite heavy.

''Just sign here'' Derpy said as she handed over a form.''

Lyra, still a little confused, responded, "Umm, okay."

''Thank you. I... umm... I heard what happened at the office this morning. I'm very sorry for your loss.'' Derpy said, before taking off flying and heading towards the next house.

Lyra took the package and head back into the house and closed the door. She did not know whether to open the package or not, the pain of losing Bonbon leaving her afraid of dredging up painful memories. However, curiosity got the best of her and she proceeded to open the package. What Lyra found inside shocked her. It was her lyre, fully repaired, with a receipt from an instrument repair shop in Canterlot. Lyra picked up the lyre and also noticed something new to it. Inscribed in the lyre was a simple message: Bonbon 3 Lyra.

Lyra's eyes started filling with tears again, only now not from sadness but from joy. Lyra forgot her hunger and proceeded to play a tune on her newly returned lyre. As she was playing, Lyra felt more at peace than she had felt for the whole of last week. After playing for a while, Lyra remembered her hunger, and gently placed the lyre on the couch, finally feeling like she wanted to eat for the first time since yesterday.

**Later that night around 9:00pm**

Lyra had spent all evening playing her lyre and remembering the good times she had with Bonbon. She had found it hard to sleep the last week and it was starting to take its toll on her. Lyra took her lyre and put it on the drawer next to Bonbon's necklace, and got into her bed. Even if her lyre had brought back some happiness, with some help from trying to follow Dash's advice not to think about what had happened, saddness slowly crept back into her mind. Lyra started to feel depressed again, asking why it had to be Bonbon. But before Lyra could think about any more about it, she fell asleep.

Lyra found herself walking on that all too familiar dark street. But this time it seemed different. Instead of it being quiet she heard somepony crying. As she walked the street Lyra noticed that all the silhouettes of ponies were crying. After walking some Lyra found Bonbon and walked up to her, and they walked together. That is, until Pinkie Pie arrived with her blood red eyes and wicked smile. Bonbon opened her mouth to say that word all too familiar. "Goodbye."

Bonbon again started running away with Pinkie, but instead of chasing them Lyra just stood still and said, "Goodbye, Bonbon, and thank you."

As Lyra finished her last goodbye, Pinkie vanished like a bursting balloon, leaving Bonbon to run alone. Bonbon turns her head to give Lyra a sad smile.

Lyra let out one last whisper, "I'm gonna miss you."

**End of Chapter**

**My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic © Hasbro**

Hello again everypony, this is the second segment i added to this story.

I myself is quite fond of it, but i want to know what you Bronies think.

Also try to avoid to say things like: What the hay is this crap. and, this is the best story ever.

Id prefer it if you atleast was a teny, tiny bit creative.

Oh, and im also planning on another codenamed Manehattan Blues.

So im asking, does anypony have an OC pony they wanna share?

If you do Just pop me a private message describing your pony.

Thanks. Yours sincerely alek4ever


	3. part 3: A New Start

A Broken Lyre

Part 3: A New Start

By alek4ever

With help by Ace2401

Special thanks to milesprower06 for the APR story.

**The evening before the memorial around 7:00pm, Lyra s home.**

Lyra found herself sitting on the couch holding her lyre in her hooves. Although she was not constantly crying anymore, a tear sometimes escaped her eyes when she thought about Bonbon.

For almost two weeks Lyra had secluded herself inside of her home, leaving only when necessary, and usually just for food.. A few times when she had been out to buy some food she heard the other ponies talking about a memorial for Pinkie s victims being prepared, and just yesterday she noticed Twilight Sparkle doing something with the fountain at the center of Ponyville.

Lyra sank down into her couch and began creating a peaceful melody on her lyre, until she noticed that someone was knocking on her door. She gently rested her lyre on the couch so she could answer the door. Behind the door stood Derpy, still donning her mailbags.

"Derpy? Are you still delivering mail this late?" asked Lyra when she noticed the mailbags.

The mailmare answered," Um, well, yeah... ever since the cupcake killer was found out, mail to and from Ponyville has skyrocketed. There s so much that I have I to work overtime." After stating that fact she mumbled "I just hope Dinky is not upset when l show up at home late... again." Derpy had started to look rather glum at the thought of disappointing her daughter, Dinky.

"Oh, and by the way, this is for you." she said as she handed Lyra a letter. "I m sorry if it s a little late, I ve had a lot on my hooves lately."

Lyra took the letter from Derpy, still focusing on the wall-eyed pegasus. Lyra offered, "Maybe I could help. I mean I've been sitting around the house doing nothing, and it looks like you could use some help."  
>Although she did want to help, her true intentions where a bit more selfish. What she really wanted was a distraction, something to take her out of the house, and perhaps try to move on with life.<p>

"Well that would be a big help, Lyra, is that really what you want to do? It s a lot easier for pegasus ponies to deliver mail." The pegasus answered. This was true, since flight allowed pegasi to finish the job much faster than other ponies. It didn t help that the main postal office for all of Equestria was located in Cloudsdale as well.

Trying to smile, Lyra responded, I don t mind Derpy. It s not like I have anything else to do.

"Alright, I'll let you help me. I just hope my boss will think it s alright."

"Thank you Derpy!" Lyra exclaimed while putting away her letter.

Derpy handed Lyra one of her bags and a list and began to explain, "Lyra, this bag is supposed to be delivered to the west side of Ponyville. Your house is the first house I deliver to on the west side, so there s plenty for you to do. I ll fly over to the north side of town, and I have already delivered the mail to the south and east parts of town. And don t worry, I have a extra list, as sometimes I drop one." Derpy then flew off, after which Lyra found herself alone with a job to do.

Lyra took a quick look at the list and noticed that east and north and not east and south that were already checked off. She giggled a little, and said "Oh ,Derpy," with a roll of her eyes. She then trotted off towards the next house on the list.

"So who's mail am I delivering?" Lyra thought as she looked at the list, and saw the next entry on the list said Berry Punch .

"Oh, no. Not her" She said before giving of a slight sigh. Lyra had not spoken to Berry Punch in months. Not since that incident. It involved a lot of alcohol and some... inappropriate activities. The incident had made Bonbon furious.

Lyra gave another sigh as she approached the door to Berry s home. Lyra just wanted to deliver this mail and have it over with. She rapped her hoof on the door, and after some time Ruby, Berry s daughter, answered the door.

"Yes?" The foal asked. Just as Lyra started felling better knowing that she would not have to deal with Berry, she suddenly appeared behind Ruby.

Wut ish it? Berry slurred as she stumbled towards the door.

Lyra felt her confidence sinking like a stone in water. She quickly reached into her mailbag and took out a letter, which Lyra quickly handed to Berry, as Lyra tried her best to remain civil.

Berry took the letter and opened it, and then she seemingly out of nowhere started to cry. Lyra had come wanting to speak with Berry as little as possible, but curiosity got the best of her.

"What s the matter Berry?" Lyra asked.

"I can t read thish! The words move to much." Berry answered between the sobs.

"Just excuse my mom, she s had a little to much to drink," Ruby tried to explain.

Berry then took a good hard look at Lyra. She was still sobbing, but she managed to recognize Lyra through her tears, and then suddenly Berry brightened up stopped crying. "Oh! itsh you Lyra! Why have you not speaken to me in sho long?"

Lyra felt didn t know what to say, not wanting to mention the real reason why she has been avoiding Berry Punch the past few months. However, she needed to say something, so she made a vague excuse. "Well, I ve been busy."

"Why don t you come in? I think i have shome more to drink around here shomewhere!"

"Oh, well thank you, but I really need to deliver this mail. I promised Derpy I would help her with it, since she s had to work overtime recently."

"Oh, i shee." Berry Punch had an indignant look on her face for a moment, until breaking down into tears again, letting herself slump down on the floor .

"What s the matter now Berry?" Lyra asked. She found Berry s sudden mood changes quite erratic.

"Oh, I know why you don t want to come in. You hate me don t you!"

"No! That not true! I will come by tomorrow if you d like. It s just that I have to deliver this mail."

Berry s mood swung back to a happy state again, and she said "Oh thatsh okay then, I ll be waiting!"

Ruby, who had been sitting quietly at her mother s side, said. "Thank you Lyra, it would mean so much to my mom to have some company. She s had it tough these few last weeks."

"Don t worry, I ll be here." Lyra gave a half hearted smile.

Ruby closed the door, letting Lyra head to the next house on her list. She thought to herself, "Well good work Lyra you stupid mule, now you ll have to go visit her tomorrow, and who knows what she ll try. And even worse, what she ll try to get me to do."

Lyra quickly finished her deliveries and returned home, happy that the rest of the route had been quite uneventful. Then as she was approaching her door, she noticed that somepony was standing in front of it. As she got closer made out that it was Derpy.

"Oh hi there Derpy, your done with the north side?"

"Yes I am Lyra, thanks for asking" Derpy. answered.

"Let me guess, your here for the bag right?" Lyra said with a giggle.

"Yep, my boss would kill me if i lost it. He s been so hard on me since when I dropped those all things on poor Ms. Sparkle."

"Well here you go, Derpy." Lyra said as she handed over the bag and list.

"Thank you Lyra, you don t know how much this means to me."

"Don t worry, just ask if you need some help again in the future."

"Okay, I will. Just don't tell anything to my boss will you? You don't know how hard it is for me to get a job."

"I will not say a thing." Lyra said as Derpy turned away and flew home.

Tired from delivering mail, Lyra headed back inside to sit down on her couch, where she began thinking back on Bonbon. Fortunately, before Lyra felt the painful sting of an unpleasant memory, she fell asleep.

* * * * * * *  
><em>Lyra was in her room, looking through her drawers, searching for something.<em>

_"Lyra! You better hurry up or we are going to be late!" Bonbon s voice called._

_"Be there in a sec!" Lyra shouted back._

_After some more searching she found it, the lyre her grandmother had given her. She had spent day and night practicing and now was the time she was going to show her that skill she had worked so hard developing._

_It was an old lyre, given as it was a possession of Lyra s grandmother who had just passed away a few months ago. It had been Lyra s grandmother that suggested her name, and Lyra knew this._

_Lyra s train of thought was interrupted as Bonbon yell up at her. "LYRA! HURRY! We are running late!"_

_She took the lyre and headed down to meet Bonbon. There she stood, all dressed up in her finest dress. "Don t you think you overdid it a little Bon? I mean, we are just going to be in the school talent show."_

_"Of course not! I m going to sing, and with my singing we ll win for sure!"_

_"If you say so." Lyra halfheartedly answered._

_Realizing they were already late after all, Bonbon shouted. "We re late! Come on! Let s hurry!"_

_Lyra and Bonbon galloped out the door, even though Bonbon had a little trouble keeping up to Lyra while wearing her dress._

_The two fillies hurried and hurried, but then disaster struck. Bonbon s dress had gotten caught in a sharp branch, tearing apart._

_Lyra gasped when she saw that the dress had been ruined, but Bonbon was to focused on getting to the talent show on time that she hadn t noticed her dress s sad state._

_Lyra stopped, just looking at Bonbon. "Uhhh, Bon? You might want to look at this," she said while pointing at Bonbon s dress._

_Bonbon stopped as she noticed Lyra was standing still, just pointing at her. When Lyra s words finally registered with her, she took a look at her dress._

_Bonbon, was speechless seeing her now ruined dress, and after a few seconds she started to cry. "My dress. Wha- , she sobbed, finding the words trapped in her throat. What happened to it?" she finally managed to ask Lyra._

_"It got caught on a branch, and you were in too much of a hurry to notice."_

_"But... But, i was sure we where going to win, and that I might get my cutie mark while we were at it. But now I cant show myself there, not without my dress."_

_Bonbon cried harder, and her cheeks were beginning to stain with tears._

_"There, there. It s okay. Bon." Lyra started to play a soothing melody on her lyre, hoping to calm Bonbon with the music._

_After a few minutes of comforting from Lyra, Bonbon stopped crying and suddenly gasped, pointing at Lyra s flank. "LOOK! Your cutie mark!" She shouted, now feeling all excited for her friend._

_Lyra had been to busy comforting Bonbon to that point, and hadn t noticed yet that her cutie mark had appeared. It looked just like her lyre._

_"Lets get to school so we can see the award ceremony!" Lyra said._

_Bonbon nodded and the friends started trotting towards the school._

**End Of Part 3**

My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic © Hasbro

Hello there everypony, i wanted to do a little shoutout for Ace, without his help id doubt that any of my stories would have been as good. And also thank Milesprower06 for his awsome work A Precious Rainbow, that got my stories started.

But the one i want to thank the most, is you! Yes you, the one reading this. Thank you for taking your time and reading my story. I really hope you liked it.

I will leave it at that Everypony and i hope you will look forward for part 4.**  
><strong>


	4. Last Part: A Last Remembrance

**A Broken Lyre **

Part Four: A Last Remembrance

Written by: alek4ever

Edited by: Ace2401

**Lyra s house at roughly 11 am. Day of the memorial**

Lyra sat on her couch reflecting on the events yesterday, and pondering the day to come. She was not planing on going back on her promise. However, she had made that promise without thinking it through. She had now spent all morning thinking about all the possible things Berry may try on her. As she spent more and more time thinking about it, she became more and more worried. At several points Lyra had almost told herself that she was not going to go, but the thought of disappointing Ruby kept her from making that choice. Lyra was starting to get frustrated thinking about what Berry was capable off. That is when she noticed the discarded letter from yesterday. Lyra had forgotten about it.

Lyra picked up the letter and started to read its contents. She was surprised the letter was somewhere along the lines of a flier, as it was an invitation to a memorial. As Lyra quickly looked through and noted on the writing.

"Hmm? public ceremony to remember the Cupcake killer s victims... Relatives allowed to give speeches in remembrance... at noon... "

As Lyra s eyes darted over the date she was shocked.

"TODAY!" Lyra screamed and ran out the door in such a hurry that she neglected to close it.

Galloping towards the town square she thought. Why didn t I get this earlier?"

"I m sorry if its a little late, I ve had a lot on my hooves lately." Lyra remembered Derpy telling her yesterday.

"Oh yeah..." Lyra said to herself as she hurried towards the centre of town.

Lyra arrived at the town square. Just as Rainbow Dash was saying "So let this fountain be a reminder of what Ponyville has lost. Of the joy and happiness these ponies brought into our lives."

As Lyra was trying to find a spot in the crowd she saw Derpy. "Hi there Derpy."

"Huh? Oh hello there Lyra." Derpy replied.

The two ponies became silent for a minute as they saw rainbow water spreading across the fountain placed in the middle of the square.

"It s beautiful." Lyra said in awe as she watched the fountain.

They stood there with their eyes locked on the rainbows.

After a short while family members and friends started going to the podium that had been put up in front of the fountain. Saying a few words about their friends and family that had been murdered by Pinkie Pie.

So stood the two mares and listened to the words of everypony. Listening to the words of their remembrance to their close ones. All of a sudden, Derpy starts moving towards the podium.

"Did you loose somepony too Derpy?" Lyra asked when she noticed that Derpy had started moving.

"Yeah I did... Carrot Top, Derpy sniffed. She was a close friend.

"Oh..." was all that Lyra managed to say in response.

Well, it looks like it s my turn to speak...

The mailmare took her place at the podium, and looked at the crowd. Derpy took a deep breath before starting to say.

"Like some of you, Carrot Top was my friend. I first met her when I had hurt my wing. She helped me by taking care of me, and allowing myself to stay at her home and nursing me until I was better. I am sure the kind, generous and welcoming part of her is one thing we all liked about her. Here I was hoping I would get a chance to repay her for that kindness when we first met, but I guess now it will never happen."

Derpy s eyes had started to tear up at that point. looking around the crowd and the family members of Carrot, she continued.

"Carrot my friend... You will be remembered"

With that Derpy left the podium and headed back into the crowd. Where she meets up with Lyra.

"Derpy, I'm so sorry, I never knew."

"Its okay Lyra, its in the past. Although I'm sad that she s gone, it won t bring her back. Sometimes we all just have to look forward, and keep moving."

"Yeah." Lyra said as she stared down the ground, thinking back on the nightmare she had been haunted by a week ago, the images and sounds of the experience taking over her consciousness.

"HEY! LYRA!" The mailmare said as she was trying to get the unicorn s attention.

Huh? Lyra said as she was brought back to reality.

"Look!" The cross-eyed pegasus said while pointing at the podium.

Lyra looked up at the podium and noticed something that made her heart skip a beat.. The pony at the podium was non other than Bonbon s twin sister that lived over in Fillydelphia.

The cream colored earth pony almost being a mirror image of Bonbon. However unlike her normal visits to Ponyville where she usually tried her best to look just like Bonbon. Just to be able to prank everyone at Bonbon s expense. Not today however, this time the difference was quite visible, though a large part of that was her unkempt appearance that was a far cry from how Bonbon always liked to keep herself looking presentable.

Bonbon s sister wrapped up her speech; she was now sobbing openly after expressing her grief. Lyra decided to take this opportunity to share the feelings crawling under her skin.

However, when she found herself standing before the town, her mind blanked as she realized she had no idea what to say or where to begin. Several seconds slowly went by, but Lyra still stood silently. Panic slowly started to manifest inside of Lyra s mind.

Another minute passed and Lyra felt as if the faces below watching her were demanding she say something. They scanned her every move, and were waiting for her to make a fool out of herself so far as she was concerned. Now in full panic, Lyra was on the edge of giving in to her stage fright when in the corner of her eye she saw Bonbon s sister crying by the fountain.

Seeing this reassured Lyra. She needed to do this, she needed to, not because of the crowd. Lyra needed to do this for herself, to remove the pain that was weighing down her soul. Lyra shook her head and cleared her throat, before starting on with her speech. "Bonbon... This day is a sad day. as many of you now have said your farewells, some have not... While some of you find comfort in family and friends... others cannot. Bonbon... She was one of the most energetic ponies around, and she could always lighten up the atmosphere of room. She was a great pony. One that did her best. One who you could always trust. But most importantly, one that would always stand by you, for better or for worse. Bonbon... It saddens me that you are gone. Bonbon was everything to me. I was hoping we was going to be together forever. But fate has a different route for me to take. Bonbon... My friend... My love... I will miss you... And you will always be remembered." Tears began to run down Lyra s face like tiny little rivers as she returned to to her place in the audience with Derpy.

"So, how was my speech?" Lyra asked Derpy while drying her eyes.

"It was great Lyra" Derpy responded.

"Really?... I'm not at all good at speeches. I think I overdid it" Lyra said.

After the memorial was over, Lyra started to gallop towards arrived home and quickly she darted through the already open door that she had forgot to close earlier. Lyra ran into her bedroom and fetched Bonbon s necklace and her Lyre.

Lyra then trotted out of her house, this time closing the door. She then started trotting back towards the town square, carrying the necklace and the lyre with her magic.

Lyra remembered the time when she had given Bonbon the necklace. It had been a birthday gift from only a couple of years ago. The necklace had been Bonbon s most prized possession.

The unicorn arrived back at the fountain. She could see Derpy looming over the inscription of Carrot Top s name.

However Lyra did not focus on that, her focus was on the pony crying right in front of Bonbon s inscription.

She carefully put her lyre down beside the fountain and proceeded to talk "Um... Hello there." Lyra said as she approached the crying pony.

The pony turned her head and looked at Lyra for a few seconds, before giving of a sob and look back at the inscription.

"So, eh... Last time you where here in Ponyville, you made quite a ruckus." Lyra said. The earth pony gave a weak nod as acknowledgement to the unicorn. "By the way, you never told me your name."

There where a low mumbling from the crying pony. Lyra leaned in closer. "Sorry, could you repeat that?"

"I SAID MY NAME IS SOURPATCH!" the pony almost screamed into the unicorn s ear.

Lyra took a few steps back because of the sudden outburst. "Whoa there, did I do something wrong?" Lyra said as she looked at Sourpatch.

"No.. I guess not." the earth pony answered, as she once again hung her head low and cried.

"I know you re taking it hard, but the best thing right now would be to move on." Lyra said in a try to comfort her. however all she managed to accomplish was to anger the earth pony.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY SUCH A THING!" Sourpatch screamed. "SHE WAS MY SISTER! HOW COULD YOU EVER IMAGINE WHAT I M GOING TROUGH?"

Lyra could notice that the sudden outburst from Sourpatch had started to attract a small crowd of curious bystanders. Lyra ignored them and proceeded to say. "Well I don t really know what you re going through. I myself have never had any siblings. But I do know that Bonbon was very close to me. You of all ponies should know how close we really were."

This statement calmed Sourpatch a little, she sat back on her rump head looking down and blushed at a particularly embarrassing incident she shared with Lyra and Bonbon.

"Your right, I'm sorry." The earth pony said, her voice trembling as fresh tears started to roll down her cheeks. "I still cant believe it, my big sister Bonnie, gone forever."

"I know, I know" Lyra said reassuringly, holding Sourpatch in a tight embrace. There they sat silently just hugging each other for several minutes. After the few minutes of comfort Lyra rose, dragging the earth pony to her feet.

"Now, Sourpatch. I want you to have th-" Lyra s sentence cut short when she realized she was not holding Bonbon s necklace.

"Oh, no. I must have dropped it!" she exclaimed, while looking around the area.

Derpy stepped forward with the necklace in hoof.

"Lyra, is it this your looking for?" She asked as she held the necklace in front of Lyra.

"YES! Thanks Derpy." Lyra said as she took the necklace. A blush of embarrassment on Lyra s cheeks.

Still a little embarrassed she turned to face Sourpatch.

"Here, I want you to have this." Lyra said while holding out the necklace in front of Sourpatch. "It belonged to Bonbon."

Sourpatch eyes widened at the realization of what Lyra was giving her. "I cannot accept this, not from you." Sourpatch said while pushing away the necklace.

"Why not?" Lyra asked.

Sourpatch wiped the tears out of her eyes before continuing "Because you where closer to her than I ever was. You deserve it more than I do." Sourpatch said with a resolved look on her face.

"No no no... you deserve this more than I do." Lyra once more stretched her front leg forth with necklace in hoof. "And besides, I have something else to remember her by"

Sourpatch determination suddenly crumbled and she accepted the gift. "Thanks" She was surprised when she suddenly found herself embraced in a hug.

At that moment Derpy started to disperse the crowd, yelling, "Don t you have anything better to do?"

After a few minutes Lyra let go of Sourpatch. Even though she was still crying.

"I know its not easy loosing somepony close to you. But we have to move on in life. I sure that s what she would want you to do." Lyra said calmly.

Lyra used her unicorn magic to bring her lyre up close and started playing a soothingly calm melody.

After playing for a while Sourpatch stopped crying.

"So, Sourpatch?" Lyra said while looking at Sourpatch with a quizmatic look. "Where are you going to stay while you re in Ponyville?" Lyra looked up at the sun on its slow decent on the sky. "It s getting quite late. And it s quite far to Fillydelphia"

"Um... I had not thought about that. I guess I will have to ask around." Sourpatch said.

"It s okay. You can stay at my place for the night." Lyra said with a faint smile.

"Really? ...Thanks Lyra."

"No problem. But now, lets get you on your hooves." Lyra said with an outstretched hoof.

Sourpatch grabbed Lyra s hoof.

"So let s head back." Lyra said while pulling Sourpatch to her feet then looked at Derpy. "Derpy you wanna come too? I could use someone to talk to..."

Derpy gave a nod and started to follow Lyra and Sourpatch as they walked towards Lyra s home.

Soon they reached Lyra s house. and as Lyra was opening the door, there was a groaning sound coming from Sourpatch s stomach.

Both Lyra and Derpy turned to look at Sourpatch, that was now blushing a little.

"Eh... I Guess I'm hungry." Sourpatch said to the others.

"How about I fix us something to eat then?" Lyra said, as she too had started becoming hungry at the mention of the idea. Derpy and Sourpatch agreed.

"Okay, here we are. Make yourselves at home, while I whip together some dinner."

Lyra had decided to keep dinner simple. Just some hay-fries and some dandelion salad. As she was working on preparing the food, Lyra felt as she had forgot something. But what? She thought to herself.

Just as Lyra was taking out the hay-fries out of the oven she heard a knocking on the door. She put the fries on top of the stove and head to answer the door. Lyra also spotted Sourpatch and Derpy sitting on the couch talking.

Lyra was shocked to see who was standing outside her door. It was none other than the town drunk, Berry Punch.

"I thougth I *hic* come over to ye' house instead." Berry obviously drunk as usual. "I even brought shome to drink for *hic* us."

"Wai-wha-wat?" Was all Lyra managed to say in her shock and confusion at this admittedly less than welcome guest.

"I'm sorry, I tried to stop her. But she pulled the "I am your mother" card on me." Ruby said with a frown as she stepped out from behind her mother.

"But I am!" Berry said back in a very childish fashion.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Anyway "mom" decided to come to you instea-"

"I m tired of standing here I want another drink" Berry had interrupted as she passed Lyra and head inside.

Now Ruby had put a hoof to her face. "As I was trying to say, she decided to come here instead of waiting for you to come to her."

"Its okay. You did your best Ruby." Lyra said after finally manage to break free from the shock.

Lyra facehoofed. During the whole ordeal with the memorial and Sourpatch she had forgotten her promise to Berry and Ruby.

"So, Ruby, what are you planing to do now that your mom is here. I mean, you are welcome to stay if you like." Lyra told the filly.

"Are you kidding! I'm going to go home! The first night in a long time that I don t have to take care of my mom. This is going to be so sweet!" The little pink unicorn said as she turned tail and ran back towards her home.

Lyra sighed, then turned around and head back inside. What she saw did not surprise her the least. Berry was bothering Derpy about something obscure, and Sourpatch seemed to watch this new development with an expression of both confusion and amusement.

Lyra approached the couch where the three mares where located. "Well there is food in the kitchen. Just follow me and come grab some." Lyra told them.

Despite Berry being in a drunken haze, she was the first to respond. "Oh, grub" Berry mumbled as she headed for the kitchen.

After Berry had left them Derpy stared at Lyra. "What is she doing here!" Derpy almost shouted.

"Yeah... You see I kinda promised that I d spend some time with her today... I just forgot about it until she showed up at the door." Lyra responded.

"You of all ponies should know how shallow she is. She tried to sleep with every mare in Ponyville. She is just going to try to get between your haunches like last time!" Derpy said angrily.

"Well you see I cou- wait how do you know about that!"

"Well its hard to not know about it. Bonbon told her friends how you cheated on her, and they told their friends. It a small community, and rumors travel quickly."

Lyra lowered her head feeling a mixture of loss, shame and betrayal. Her eyes started to water.

As Derpy was now storming towards the door. Lyra plumped down on her haunches and let out a few silent sobs.

Sourpatch who had been observing the vocal exchange Immediately noticed that Lyra had begun to cry. "Lyra whats wrong?"

"It s just I miss Bonbon so much. I don t know what to do anymore. What to do, or where to go. I feel so lost."

"Don"t worry Lyra I'm here. I also miss my Bonnie." Sourpatch said as she embraced the crying unicorn in a comforting hug.

"She was my direction in life. Bonbon... was always the one who helped me know what to do, and where to go next," Lyra sobbed

As Derpy was leaving, she glanced back to watch Lyra and Sourpatch. It was almost like watching Lyra being comforted by Bonbon like so often in the past. However, she left the scene, not wanting to share a roof with Berry.

After another few moments of comforting, Sourpatch told Lyra that they should head into the kitchen to eat something, before the food got cold. Lyra agreed with a silent nod.

The sight laid before them in the kitchen took them by surprise. Berry Punch was now laying sprawled across the floor loudly snoring.

Sourpatch tried to suppress a chuckle but to no avail. Lyra however just sighed at the sight. "Come on, let her be." Lyra motioning toward the hayfries. Sourpatch nodded.

The two mares spent the next 15 minutes in silence eating their food. The silence had only occasionally been disturbed by a snore or some mumbling from Berry.

When they had finished their food and were leaving the kitchen Sourpatch motioned towards the sleeping pony. "We can't just leave her like that."

As if by cue Berry awoke with a loud pony stayed quiet for a moment before breaking into tears, crying loudly.

"Its all my fault! She is gone because of me!" A few sobs escaped her. "If I had nod been so stubborn... Or stupid, she would still be here." Berry then continued to wail wordlessly.

Lyra looked at the crying pony, a pang of guilt striking her. Realizing that Berry had lost someone too, and was taking it even worse than she had, and yet she had almost refused to talk to Berry.

Lyra approached the crying earth pony. Lyra s gaze focused on her watery eyes, and she did her best to speak words of comfort for Berry, but she just would not have it.  
>She was about to give up on Berry when a idea struck her head. Lyra s horn started to glow a faint yellow hue as she started using her magic. Then levitating out of the living room her lyre approached.<p>

As the lyre came in close Lyra begun playing. The same soothing melody she had played to Bonbon all those years ago.

Slowly but steadily Berry begun to calm down. After another few minutes she stopped crying, only listening to the calm melody of the lyre.

Lyra helped the drunk pony to her hooves, and led her into the living room. All the while Lyra kept playing her lyre. She brought Berry to the couch which the earth pony with a bit of difficultly managed to climb into.

Lyra opened her mouth to talk to Berry, but soon closed it as she noticed that Berry had fallen into a deep slumber. Sighting Lyra disappeared into the bedroom and reappeared with a spare blanket, which she carefully placed on top of the sleeping pony.

She yawned, signifying how tired she was. The yawn was followed by an even louder one from Sourpatch. Understanding Lyra led Sourpatch to a different room, a guest room. Sourpatch thanked Lyra and bid her good night. Lyra then headed for her own bedroom when there was a light knock on the door to her home.

"What now? This day s just dragged on." Lyra mumbled angrily to herself annoyed by the knocking. All she got in response was a snort from the sleeping Berry Punch.

Opening the door the perpetrator was revealed to be none other than Derpy. After cooling down she had realized she had hurt Lyra, and had returned to apologize. Beyond that though, the two had nothing more to say other than noting that it had been a long day. Derpy returned home to her family, and likewise Lyra to her bed. Entering the bedroom she gently put the lyre next to the drawer and got into bed, the moment her head hit the pillow she fell asleep.

_Lyra was sitting alone on top of a grassy hill under the shadow of an old oak. A meadow stretched out below, and a forest far off in the distance. The sky was clear with only a few white clouds in it._

_It was great, but one thing was missing. Lyra could not fully put her hoof on it. While trying to figure out what was amiss, Lyra spotted something out of the corner of her eye._

_She saw two little fillies playing in the meadow. One a turquoise unicorn, the other a cream colored earth pony._

_Lyra wanted to nothing more than gallop down to them to play with them, but yet she found herself unable to leave her spot under the oak._

_Lyra watched and listened to the fillies for what had seemed like hours, until the little fillies ran off towards the woods, leaving her once again alone._

_Lyra looked down and sighed. There she sat, looking at the strands of grass beneath her hooves, feeling left behind._

_Until she heard a voice. Lyra looked up and saw the same two fillies, only older. They were no longer playing and laughing like during a child's game. No, these where a couple of young adults, and they where calmly walking across the meadow meerly enjoying each other s company, occasionally breaking their pace for a hug or affectionate kiss. Loosing themselves in each other s eyes from time to time. Swimming in the waves of love they gave to each other._

_Lyra wanted nothing more than to call out to them, but all she managed to do was reach out in the air with her right hoof, her voice failing on her._

_So she found herself silently watching the pair of ponies until even they left some time later._

_Lyra closed her eyes and sighed. Feeling alone._

_When she opened her eyes Lyra could see the pair again. No longer a pair of young ponies, but a old couple, that have spent an entire lifetime together. Two ponies who where appreciating their final days together in the knowledge of that they will be at each others side until the end, like they have always been. There they where, silently by each others side, getting lost on the sea of love that have only grown over the years, from a small puddle, to a raging ocean._

_Lyra wanted nothing to more than to touch them, to confirm their existence. Yet all she could do was flail around in the air in front of her with her hooves._

_Watching them Lyra felt like she was drowning, so she closed her eyes, when she finally opened them again, the pair was gone. Even the greatest of oceans disappears in time._

_Lyra lay down on the ground covered her face with her hooves, feeling loss._

_She started crying. Being overwhelmed by what she had just seen tears streamed down her face. Until she felt something against her mussel._

_Lyra looked up, she saw Bonbon smiling down on her. Bonbon bent in and musseled Lyra before starting to trot around in circles. Lyra got on her hooves and started to chase Bonbon, for a while they just kept running around each other, until they started to run around the oak, and Bonbon passed around it out of sight and Lyra followed, but Bonbon was gone. Gone in a flash._

_Bonbon s disappearance pained Lyra greatly, and she felt that without Bonbon, her life had no aim or direction or comfort. She was lost and alone._

_Lyra kept running around in circles around the tree hoping for Bonbon to appear again, but she never did. Lyra lost hope, and as she turned around the oak one last time, something else was there._

_It was her new found friends. They looked at her with reassuring smiles. She smiled, and walked up to them, and as they all started to make their way down the hill, laughter filled the air._

_As they walked and laughed, Lyra was feeling content._

**THE END.**

Hello everypony, author here. I want to thank everypony that have read this, I hope you liked it. I also will specially thank Ace2401 for helping me with editing and Milesprower06(?) For writing the A Precious Rainbow story and its sequels, and for being there for me as I was writing this story. This marks the end for my addition to the Cupcakes Cronicles. It has been great working with them.

There is one thing that I would appreciate from you as a reader, and that would be some feedback. This is the first true story, and fanfic I have ever written, and I could use some constructive criticism.

With that I thank for myself. It have been great.


End file.
